


More Than You Can Chew

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dick Biting, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Gone Wrong, and not the fun kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: There once was a boy named Tom Riddle who loved to chew.





	More Than You Can Chew

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i thought of this during work and it haunted me all day.

There once was a boy named Tom Riddle who loved to chew. Pencils, pens, the tabs of sodas, if it was small or sturdy enough, Tom would chew it. 

This had been a slight problem when he was a child, as he would chew on table legs and pillows, causing the matron to fear he would choke or ruin her nice furniture. However, the doctor assured her it was just a phase he would grow out of and no harm would be done. 

The dentist disagreed, but nothing could stop Tom's obsessive need to chew, even soaking pencils in lemon juice or rubbing peroxide on the furniture. 

When he entered Hogwarts, his obsession was curbed a bit. After all, it wasn't very pleasant to chew on feathers, but he eventually came to like the feel of the feathers digging into his gums. Plus, his want was equally as nice to chew.

His friend were disgusted with it, but they valued their lives over mocking Tom for is strange habit, so they let it be.

There was one person who was openly disturbed by Tom's chewing habit, and that was his boyfriend, one Harry Potter.

Now, Harry wasn't so much disturbed by Tom's need to chew as he was for the state Tom's teeth must be in. But magic can heal just about anything, so Tom's teeth were perfect and straight, something that he was not, so Harry would not complain.

Tom’s chewing problem had never been a problem, until tonight. You see, tonight, Tom and Harry were finally going to have sex. Well, not  _ sex _ sex, as Harry was a bit nervous and wanted to wait a bit longer (Tom was too, but he would never admit it). So, heavy petting and frottage it was, and a blow job for good measure.

After Tom had cum and it was his turn to service was when the issue became apparent. Maybe it was muscle memory or perhaps there was some dark part of Tom’s mind that was more malicious than the rest of it, but the moment Tom’s wrapped his lips around Harry’s dick, he bit.

Hard.

It took a moment for Harry to register the pain in his groin and Tom to register the blood in his mouth, and that was the most peaceful moment of the night.

Tom immediately pulled off as Harry screamed, spitting the blood out of his mouth as he scrambled up to get Madame Pomfrey. He thankfully hadn’t bit Harry hard enough to bite his dick off, but there was still a ring of teeth marks at the base of his dick and the bleeding was not stopping. 

And, while being lectured by Pomfrey for both their failed attempt at sex on school campus and Tom’s chewing habit, Harry took the time to lean over and assure Tom that that one second was the best of his life, and he would gladly put his dick in Tom’s mouth again.


End file.
